marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Chart
Max Chart is a mutant at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Until now, he has been in foster care all his life. History Max was three years old when his parents died in a car crash. He bounced between countless foster homes all his life. When Max was twelve, he lived with a drunken foster parent who would beat him along with his five other foster kids every night. Even though Max didn't realize it, Max had subconciously used his abilty to supress the pain he and the other foster children were taking. During his time there, he befriended the eight year old orphan he slept next to named Ryan. Ryan was like a little brother to Max, and Max would do anything for him. A mathematical prodigy, Ryan would teach Max how to play chess and how to gamble well, and in exchange Max would teach Ryan basic fighting skills. (These were helpful to have when living in a foster hime with seven other foster kids.) Over time, Max became a master chess player, almost as good as Ryan. One day, Max broke a glass in the kitchen, and his foster father blamed Ryan and beat him to death. Sober an hour later, when the foster father realized what he had done, he called the police and they arrested him. Ryan's death changed Max forever. When his foster father was arrested, Max moved in with an old woman, who made her living by pretending to be a psychic. She was kind to Max, and they would play chess every day. Max looked up to his new foster mother. At this point, the extent of Max's power was massive, yet uncontrollable. Whenever Max was excited, nobody around him ever felt any physical pain, however, whenever Max got upset, everybody around him would begin to hunch over in pain. Max also got into fights at school, except he had never touched the other person, just made them cringe in pain when he was near. Everyone always assumed Max hit the other person, but he swore against it. The woman he was staying with believed he was a true psychic. She told her friends about him, and the word quickly spread to psychics throughout the state. Max was then invited to Xavier's School and is now learning to control his ability, and sees it as the only true home he has ever had. Personality Max's personality was changed by Ryan's death. Max is extremely shy around people he doesn't know, however once he opens up to you, he is extremely trustworthy and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. Because his powers are easily influenced by his emotions, many people believe that he has "anger management issues" when he is really a pacifist. Max's time in foster care has resulted in a psychological scar that can't be healed. When most people ask him about it, he subconiously gives them a headache, and will have flashbacks of his drunken foster father, and of Ryan. Ryan is the only person Max has ever considered his true family, and has become extremely shy ever since. He would never hurt anybody on purpose, but struggles to keep his powers in check. Max always carries a pocketknife that he had for as long as he can remember and a seven of spades playing card, which those who are superstitious believe symbolizes the loss of a close friend and an everlasting burden. Powers And Abilities Max has nocikenisis (the ability to manipulate nerves). He is able to make himself and others feel pain as well as pleasure. Because the brain is made up of nerves, Max is very resistant to psychic abiliities and can tell when somebody is trying to use them on him. If a telepath were to try and read his mind, they would probbaly only hear static, and get a very bad headache. As Max grows so do the extent of his powers, until he reaches adulthood. His powers is easily influenced by his emotions, and when he is upset, can cause great pain to those around him even if he didn't mean to do so. Because Max would with Ryan every day, and played with his "psychic" foster mother after that, he is exceptional at both chess and poker, and can read people very easily. Ryan is the only person who has ever beaten him in either game. Middle School (Achieved): Able to cause and negate senses of physical pain and pleasure of anyone in a small radius as well as himself. Freshman Year (Current Year): Able to give those around him severe headaches and migraines within a small radius. Sophmore Year: Able to cause others and himself to feel physical changes that are not present including making one feel hot, cold, tickled, and slapped without these things accually being the case in a large radius. Junior Year: Limited telepathy (Lie Detection) and Pressure Point Intuition Senior Year: Can control his power to the point where his emotions do not trigger his ability. He can paralyze others and make them experience seizures. Appearance Max is currently 15 years old. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He is 5'9". Word Bubble } |text = } }} Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Characters Category:9th Grader Category:X-Student